wolfsofthebeyondfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island of Starwings
This fanfiction was written by Hawkfire98. Dialogue: A young wolf and her friend run away from their home on Redwings Island when the king was murdered brutally by one of the very own wolves in her pack. They find themselves on the Island of Starwings, an island long-forgotton by the Redwings. Trouble stirs up in Starwings as a sorcerer and his insane king threaten to destroy the island in search for the missing Starstone. The animals of the island panic, leaving Swish and Lupe (pronounced Loo-Pay) the bravest wolves of them all. Alligiences: Island of Redwings King of Redwings: King Trepe (Tree-Pa) M. Queen of Redwings: Queen Spinen (Spin-En) F. Priest: Hawthorne. (Haw-Thorn) M. Apprentice Priest: Whittle. (Wit-Tell) M. Wolves: Swish (Swish) F. Lupe (Loo-Pay) F. Paprika (Pep-Ree-Ca) F. Quensh (Qu-En-Ch) M. Rookie (Roo-Key) M. Walalam (Wall-A-Lom) F. Otis (Oh-Tis) M. Winsir (Win-sir) M. Tatum (Tay-Tum) F. Queens: Rakatash (Rock-A-Tosh) F. Mother of Junebug (F.) and Kikomin (Key-Ko-Min (M.). Humba (Hum-Ba) F. Expecting pups. Grupple (Gra-Pull) F. Mother of Solomin (Sol-Oh-Min) (M.). Prologue Swish gazed up at King Trepe, his purple-and-gold cloak draped over his muscular shoulders. His orange eyes gleamed happily in the dim light. "Swish, it is time you became a captain." Swish glared at him in surprise but bowed her head. "No sir. I'm not ready to be a captain." Surprise flashed in the young king's eyes but gentle understanding filled them as Swish let out a sigh. "I understand. Swish not ready to become captain because she is so young." Swish nodded. "I could never compete with Flood, Lupe, or Otis." King Trepe's muscles rippled under his scruffy pelt. "Life not about competing. Life about how you serve your friends and family." Swish wrapped a cloak around her shoulders as a chilly wind ruffled her fur. King Trepe nodded to her. "Go serve your friends and family the best you can," he ordered. Spinning around, the young king darted up to the Moon Hill to howl at the full moon, as he did every full moon-night. Swish walked over to Lupe; her best friend, and a captain of Redwings. Swish could make out her golden circlet over her large pointed ears and the blue cloak that was wrapped around her lithe body. "Lupe!" she called. Lupe spun around. "Ah, young Swish. Come with me." Curiousity made the young she-wolf dash up ahead of the captain. "Come on, slow snail!" Swish howled. A blur made Swish's eyes water as Lupe darted in front of her. "Who are you calling snow snail? I can think of ten thousand better names," she teased. "Come here!" Swish sat beside her friend, her head leaning on her muscular shoulders. "Look at what I found!" Lupe held a sword in her jaws. "It was washed up on the shore." Swish examined the silver, shiny sword with intense curiousity. "Where did it come from?" Lupe rolled her eyes. "Not sure. Come on, let's show Queen Spinen," she yelped. Swish and Lupe ran side-by-side to the cavern in which royalty lived. It was surrounded by fine slabs of granite and crystals and gold were trimmed around the entrance of the cave. They entered, careful to not step on anything valuable. Queen Spinen's intense green gaze shown from the back of the den. "Swish, Captain Lupe, welcome! What can I do for you?" Swish looked at the queen's shining, sleek silver coat in awe. The queen was beautiful, with small ears and a lithe body, and a pretty face that narrowed towards her muzzle. A violet cloak hung from her shoulders. "Queen Spinen," Captain Lupe bowed her head. "We have found something interesting on the shore." The queen's eyes glittered with interest. "Show me," she demanded. Swish dropped the sword from her jaws in front of Queen Spinen. Her eyes grew wide in shock. "A sword! You know we Redwings don't need swords. This island is peaceful. No violence is allowed. It must have come from a different island." Lupe and Swish exchanged surprised glances. "There are other islands?" Spinen nodded, eyes shining. "Yes, young ones. There is the Island of Silverwings, and the Island of Sunwings. I'm not sure what the other one is called, but I have heard stories about all three islands. Redwings is not the only island." Swish's tail trembled with excitement. "How come nobody tell us stories about the islands?" Spinen flattened her ears. "Only royalty must know. Captains, the king, the queen, and the priest. That's it. No nosy child will know the secrets of the Legendary Four." Swish glared at the queen in frustration. "Why not?" Lupe dug her claws into Swish's foreleg, making her yelp. "Be quiet!" she growled in Swish's ear. Queen Spinen's eyes were lightened with amusement. "Leave this den, now." she ordered. Captain Lupe shoved Swish out of the royal den. "Show some respect for the queen, Swish." Lupe barked. Swish bowed her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I was curious." Lupe's eyes were full of annoyance. "Curiousity gets you nowhere in life. Now go home." Swish bowed her head to her friend and dashed through the dark, shadowy forest. She could hear several wolves howling and laughing in the distance. But one howl was not full of amusement. It echoed through the forest, making Swish shiver. It was full of pain and dismay. "King Trepe!" she shrieked. She recognized the king's howl. "King Trepe!" Swish darted through the forest, dodging the trees that were in her way. Her pelt tore on the vines and thorns on the trees. At last, the young she-wolf reached the Moon Hill. There was the king. Swish let out a cry of terror and dismay at the sight. King Trepe was lying motionless on the ground, a nice, clean stab in his throat. Swish flinched. No animals were supposed to have weapons on Redwings! The ground beneath the dead king was red. Obviously, a wolf, or maybe more than one, had done this. Swish let out a howl of grief, tears dripping from her cheeks. One of Redwing's very own wolves had killed the king!